


Jasmin

by va_di_pa



Series: Jasmin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Flowers, Love, Love/Hate, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: It is you who brings the sun out of the shadows and builds the meadows of hope and fills the evenings with rare laughter.
Series: Jasmin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663528





	Jasmin

From the beginning, always, with every step, with every heartbeat, by my side.  
Tender and small, like the fragrant flower you were named after with all their heart.  
But at first sight you have nothing of this white, sweet beauty on you.  
Bathed in light from above, like red-gold silk they frame your face kissed by the sun.  
Edges and corners accompany my thoughts of you.  
Your hands, which are like frost, deny me any warmth, let my fiery temperament cool down slowly.  
From the beginning, always, with every step, with every heartbeat it is you who brings the sun out of the shadows and builds the meadows of hope and fills the evenings with rare laughter.  
You are always there, small and tender, and yet burned into every step, every thought, every moment.


End file.
